Day One
by Immicolia
Summary: They're not friends.  They'll never be friends.  But maybe, just maybe, Ryo and Edo can manage to tolerate one another long enough to stay alive.  [contains general post episode 131 spoilers]


Edo blames Ryo for their current situation entirely. Quite vocal about it while they walk and stressing the fact over and over that it was Ryo's idea to see what Judai was up to in the first place, and if Edo hadn't listened to him he'd probably be in a plush hotel room right about now instead of wandering aimlessly through some insane alternate dimension.

In truth, it hadn't actually been _anyone's_ idea. They'd both been keeping an eye on Judai for reasons they each prefer to keep to themselves and when Judai ran off into the night (what feels like days ago but Ryo logically knows it can't have been more than a few hours) they followed. Another pair of moths to a flame, just as everyone around Judai seems to be, no matter how much they prefer not to admit it. Not that Ryo will attempt to point this fact out to Edo, knowing that the younger man knows. Knows and wants(needs) to blame someone else.

They've had to duel three times since getting here. The first was easy, Edo stepping to the fore, spoiling for a fight, and Ryo simply stood back and watched (always watching a potential opponent for a weakness, even while a universe away from a possible rematch. Ryo still knows the day will come, eventually.) One of Ryo's brows lifting in bemusement after it was over and he'd found himself murmuring, "High stakes," as he watched Edo's opponent dissolve into glittering dust on the wind. Entirely aware of how Edo was wavering on his feet (barely able to stand after losing a good chunk of life points in that match) but knowing that Edo didn't want his weakness acknowledged any more than Ryo would if their positions were reversed.

Ryo took the next one, his body a little more accustomed to the physical strain than Edo's due to all those underground duels (although his heart stutters and lurches in his chest once about halfway through, not that he will ever admit it, not even to himself) then Edo again after that. Edo nearly dead on his feet (nearly dead, period, taken down to only a few hundred life points in the duel itself, although still entirely capable of thoroughly blaming Ryo for their predicament) after that one and Ryo pointedly growled something about finding a place to rest for a few hours. Eyes already scanning the distance for a suitable spot (so he wouldn't have to look Edo in the face) and the protest from Edo is quick and expected.

"You don't have to stop because of me. I'm not a goddamn child, I can handle this."

"You could have fooled me, given that you've been whining like a child since we got here. And believe it or not, Phoenix, it's not all about you. We could both stand to rest for a while."

Edo simply snorts, although his eyes start skimming the horizon as well. Finally pointing off to his right (neither of them all that certain of absolute direction of any sort at the moment) and grumbling, "There's some rocks over there. We could use them as shelter, and if we keep our backs to them, nothing could sneak up on us."

"Or we could manage to get ourselves boxed in and ultimately slaughtered."

"Well excuse me, Mister Optimist. Do you have a better idea?" Edo sneers back, and for the first time in hours (since they got pulled into this mess) Ryo turns to actually _look_ at Edo; coolly taking in the brittle arrogance that is just barely disguising exhaustion (and maybe a bit of fear) before glancing away and heading unerringly towards the right and the cluster of rocks in the distance. Not responding when Edo sarcastically drawls, "What was that? Way to find a spot to rest up, Edo? Oh, it was nothing. I'm sure you would have noticed it too once you managed to pull your head out of your ass."

"We'll sleep in shifts," is all Ryo says after a few moments silence. "I'll take the first watch, you get some rest."

"I _told_ you--"

"You've dueled once more than I have," Ryo cuts in before Edo can go off on another tangent. "You need the rest."

"Fine." Edo somehow managing to turn the simple word of acquiescence into something that sounds like a curse. Wedging his body in between a pair of larger stones and militantly crossing his arms over his chest. "Wake me up in a couple hours." And Ryo simply nods, settling in a few feet away.

Ryo isn't sure how much time passes (mind drifting across their current situation, and whether or not they're making it worse by just aimlessly wandering) when he hears it; the slightest shift in Edo's breathing, a change from the soft, regular rhythm to a sort of strangled gasping. And it's just as Ryo's head turns to glace over at the younger man when the screaming starts. A keening wail of absolute terror that echoes off the rocks and sends a chill of shear panic straight down Ryo's spine.

It sounds like someone is murdering the kid in his sleep.

And if Edo keeps it up, something just might come across them and murder them anyway.

He moves without thinking, lunging across the few feet of space between them and tightly clamping a hand over Edo's mouth to muffle the noise. The reaction swift and violent as Edo tries to lurch away. Eyes wide open but blank, still lost in his own private hell, and Edo's hands move up to claw at Ryo's. Sharp little nails digging into skin, drawing blood and Ryo hisses a curse, giving Edo's body a quick shake with his free hand. Growling, "Edo. Edo! Calm down. You were dreaming," knowing even as he says it that it's the understatement of the century while he watches the blind panic slowly bleed its way out of Edo's gaze. His hand sliding cautiously away from Edo's mouth as the screams taper off into nothing but desperate gasps for air. Surprised at the gentleness in his own tone when he murmurs, "Just calm down. Deep breaths. Focus on that." Softly asking, "What the hell was that?" when Edo manages to get his breathing back under control.

"Nightmare," Edo bites out between clenched teeth, twisting his body away from Ryo's.

"And do you get these little 'nightmares' often?" Ryo snaps back in the face of Edo's defensiveness.

"I don't see how that's any of your goddamn business."

"And normally I wouldn't give a shit, but this really isn't the sort of place to be screaming at the top of your lungs in. Unless you feel like letting whatever might be out there know exactly where we are."

"I--" Edo shrugs, trying to edge ever further away from Ryo and studying the ground like it's the most fascinating thing around. "I've had them for years now. On and off. I have pills but--" He pauses, lips twisting into a mocking sneer as he glances up, finally meeting Ryo's eyes. "I didn't think I'd be taking a little side trip into some twisted card dimension. Otherwise I would have brought them along." Another moment and the usual arrogant smile is soon enough crossing his face again as he stretches. "Anyway, since I'm up, you may as well take your chance at getting some sleep. I'll keep a lookout now."

"You didn't rest very long."

"I won't be able to sleep now. I can't after--" he trails off and after a moment Ryo nods, settling back against the closest rock.

"Wake me in an hour. Two at the most. We have to keep moving."

"I know," Edo murmurs in reply. Not saying what they're both thinking.

That even if they do keep moving, neither of them knows if it is even in remotely the right direction.


End file.
